


the new romantics

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaymq7 chose prompt #55: “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new romantics

They’re having their first date three months after they first kissed, and maybe a month after she’d last tried to rip him open with her claws. If that didn’t blow Hayden’s mind, she didn’t know what would. The temperatures in Northern California had dipped in the past few days and even her jacket and the purple hat she’d yanked on top of her head weren’t doing a good enough job keeping her warm.

“Are we there yet?” She groans as she tromps along behind Liam through overgrown bushes and tries not to get hit in the face by yet another branch. She can just make out the outline of his body ahead of her. He pauses and turns to nod reassuringly at her.

“Just another minute longer!” Liam seems so eager, Hayden doesn’t have the heart to shoot off another retort about him having said that exact thing ten minutes ago. But her lips twist into a smirk.

“Are you taking me to see your hole?”

He slows and groans, looking heavenward. “Scott and Stiles told you about that?”

“Yup.” She pops the sound and giggles when he mutters something about killing the two later.

Finally, Liam comes to a complete stop and in the darkness of night, lit only by the distant moon, Hayden hears the sound of water lapping at a shore before she sees it. It’s a lake. They’re on the shore of a lake and…there’s a candlelit tableau set up, complete with a picnic basket and a blanket. She just stares at it before looking up at Liam’s hopeful expression.

“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” She kind of regrets it when Liam’s face falls and he sighs.

She’s not good with emotional moments. Sweet things like this? Her first instinct is to lighten it up with a joke. It makes the romantic, deep emotions less scary. Hayden is going to need to be more careful because she now has a sneaking suspicion that Liam was the die-hard romantic in the relationship and this was probably going to be par for the course.

“I may have asked around for good first date ideas…” Read: the pack. Hayden isn’t sure she wants to know what all the options were. 

“Hey, I didn’t say it sucked. It’s actually kinda impressive.”

Liam’s head shoots around in faux shock. “Di-did I just hear that right? Did Hayden Romero just _compliment_  me?”

She snorts. “Don’t let it go to your overblown ego, Mr. Lacrosse Co-Captain. I was also indirectly insulting teenage boys and the low bar they set for dates.”

“Ouch.” He doesn’t sound the least bit insulted. They kneel down on the thick blanket and the first thing Hayden does is reach for the basket, only to have her fingers lightly slapped away by her…whatever Liam and her were right now. “Let me.”

Hayden sighs and watches him frown in concentration as he opens the basket up and rifles through the plasticware containers. She’ll say one thing for this date—

“Can’t beat the view.” This far from Beacon Hills, you could see the billions of stars filling the night sky.

“Hm? What did you say?”

“Nothing.” She rocks forward again and pops a kiss against his lips before sitting back on her heels and stuffing her hands back in her jacket pockets. Now Liam’s smiling.

“Totally a great date idea.” He says as he sets down some crackers and cheese.

“Okay, it kind of is…”

“Yes!” He pumps his fist in the air in mock victory.

“…but maybe not in early December.”

“Right…I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”


End file.
